Night In Harris Mansion
by FaNime3k
Summary: Okay this is really LONG and its supposed to be like 6 Chapters but I jammed them into 2 chapters.......So its really long and like probley sucks but Oh well......Summary is on the First Chapter so read plz......(REVIEW if you want) (G- mild graphic)
1. Default Chapter

Lizzie McGuire mini movie---------------Night In Harris Mansion (4 part episode)

The class is going on a field trip! To the beautiful, wonderful, and uh.......boring Harris Museum of farming, hillbillies, and yee haws. But when Lizzie takes a uh....BIG TRIP during her stay, she stumbles upon more than just a country western old time museum! Lizzie finds out about a secret in the town named Harris Mansion. She soon tells Gordo and Miranda but Kate and Larry start to feel suspicious and tags along on the journey! Lizzie and the gang find trouble at the old historical mansion and have to find a way to get out of this boring, western day field trip turned into a nightmare! Also during their stay, Gordo and Lizzie and of course Miranda start to finally talk about the day where Lizzie and Gordo confessed their feelings. What will happen?

Part One: The Boring Trip

(at school)

Mr. Dig: Okay Class! Well I know that this week we are studying the history of early 90s you know what that means!

Gordo: Old western movies?

Mr Dig: uh.....yes, but withought the movie part.

Animated Lizzie: GREAT! As if history isnt boring as it is, now we get to study the old western. yee haw. 

Mr. Dig: Now I know we are supposed to read a book but I figured this class is pretty bored with history as it is.

AL: THANK YOU.

Mr. Dig: So.........I decided to make it! A class FIELD TRIP!

Miranda: sweet!

Lizzie: Alright, finally maybe history wont be HALF as boring as it usually is.

Gordo: Hey I dont care if we went to an old western saloon! Field trips=GOOD.

Mr. Dig: That is why I have decided to take the class to Calabary Farms!

Lizzie: Calabary FARMS?!

Mr. Dig: Oh yes Ms. McGuire! You guys will love it! Its this great western saloon type place and plus we will be exploring the great Harris Museum!

Gordo: If this "Harris Museum" is so great, how come nobody has ever heard of it?

Mr. Dig: well....uh....Thats because....its WAAAAAAAAY out there, no civilization, no stores, NO MALL, just good ol country western!

Toon Lizzie: Okay I dont remember living in Montana here!

Lizzie: Ugh...country western?! Good going Gordo! You jinxed it! Ugh, we already tried this whole country thing at Grubby Gulchs remember?*flashing pix from that ep*

Miranda: yeah, well it did end okay didnt it?

Gordo: How is this my fault?

Miranda: I mean at least there was some cute boys!

Gordo: I mean how is it always MY fault!?

Mr. Dig: So........As Sammy passes out the permission slips dont forget to bring money and tell your parents because its gonna be for the WHOLE weekend!

Mrianda: the WHOLE weekend?!

Mr. Dig: Thats right, you kids need to cut away from the city, plus this will earn you an A+ just for participating. Okay its rather this, or entire week with Coach Kellys Yoga classes. Trust Me, its not just yoga.

*Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda all look at eachother*

Lizzie: uh........Field Trip?

Gordo&Miranda: FIELD TRIP!

(At home)

Lizzie: - reading the note and walking towards her mom -

Lizzie: uh mom?

Jo: What is it honey? oh no....What is it bad grades! Detention!? Lizzie!

Toon lizzie: So like mom....Im walking towards her with a piece of paper and automatically she thinks its something negative!

Lizzie: Mom! I just need your permission to go to a class field trip tomorow.

Jo: a class trip huh? well this sounds exciting! Where are we going?

Lizzie: mom....WE?

Jo: I mean YOU?

Lizzie: Yeah....

Jo: Okay, well let me see.*Jo filling out form*

*telephone rings*

Lizzie: Ill get it!

Lizzie: Hello?

Miranda: Hey Lizzie

Gordo: Im here too.

Lizzie: Hey whats up? My moms just filling out the forms

MIranda: yeah....uh....Lizzie? You know this will be lame right? I mean that new movie is out tomorow you know?! the one with Ashton Kutcher?! Okay, ASHTON? or HARRYS MUSEUM?

Gordo: Thats Harris Museum, and I think that this trip will be okay.

Lizzie: Oh and what makes you think this? I mean Grubby Gulchs seems way more exciting than this place!

Gordo: Well I did some research on Harris Museum and its an old historical landmark. Its pretty cool the parks and stuff and Mr. Dig forgot that this is 20th century, there are alot of town stores and markets, totally cool I think it will be well sorta neat. Besides its only 2 nights, and well all of us will be there, so cant be that bad, plus I mean tomorow is Friday the mall is gonna be packed to see Ash Katcher. 

Miranda: Gordo, Ashton Kutcher! KUTCHER!

Gordo: right....whatever.....anyways Im saying its kinda cool andplus extra credit A! and well cant believe Im saying this but.......The class will be there, meaning, Ethan will be there.

Lizzie: OMGosh! Ethan is going to be there! 

Toon Lizzie: Ive been focusing so much on Ashton that I totally forgot about Ethan! PLus, I wont probley ever meet Ashton but Ethan will be right there!

Miranda: Gordo, your totally right, but uh.....Kate will be ther too

Gordo: Cmon guys! It seems like a trip worth while and Mr. Dig is right, we get too into the latest century.

LIzzie: Gordo, were supposed to, plus were only teenagers.

Gordo: True, look, all Im saying is give it a chance, its a good oppurtunity to learn on history without falling asleep.

Toon Lizzie: Hmm.....Gordo makes a good point! I guess it wont be too bad.

*Lizzies Mom calls her from the kitchen*

Jo: Lizzie.....

Lizzie: "Just a minute Mom" okay,well I guess

Miranda: *sigh* I guess we better get packing then.

Lizzie: I guess so.

*scene changes to Lizzies Room*

-Lizzie picking out clothes and stuff to bring...alot of stuff..-

Toon Lizzie: I know I know it seems like Im over doing it, but if its gonna be THAT uncivilised I at least should be able to bring what left of civilization I will have during this trip

- Knock on door -

Jo: Lizzie? 

Lizzie: Uh..yeah come in mom.

Jo: Heres your permission slip and heres $50 now dont spend it unless you need to buy something plus im not sure what your gonna buy there anyways, but for food, and whatever else okay?

Lizzie: Okay, thanks mom.

Jo: Your welcome sweetie. Aww, why are you so down in the dumps?

Lizzie: i dont know, I mean it just seems a little......uh....lame.

Jo: Lizzie this is gonna be a great oppurtunity to learn on historical events! Its gonna be great! Sweetie you have Fun there I promise.

Lizzie: *big sigh* okay, mom....thanks.

Jo: Alright, well yo better finish packing and get to bed, tomorow is gonna be a big day! Oh and its gonna be so much fun, I wish I could go along.

Lizzie: eeh......uh....

Toon Lizzie: Okay, toilet paper was bad enough for camping, dont have to relive history again. 

Jo: * chuckles* dont worry Lizzie, Im not going with you. Good night.

LIzzie: night, mom.

(Next morning, at school outside)

Mr. Dig: Well howdy yall! HOpe everyone had a good nights sleep because TODAY is the DAY! Well......everyone get excited

- everyone- :yay. whoo.hoo(note the sarcasm)

Mr. Dig: uh...yeah okay lets load up the busses and we will stop in 30 min to get snacks and bathroom breaks. Are we all set? Ethan? Ethan?

- Ethan is asleep -

*Kate nudges Ethan* 

Ethan: wha-what? huh? are we home yet?

Mr. Dig: ......uh..right.

(On the bus)

Miranda: Well I predict this trip will be alright.

- Song plays -

* Bus stops Lizzie sees a sign that says Welcome To Calabary Farms.*

Lizzie: great.....were finally here.

Mr. Dig: Now Ms. McGuire I figured that you would have been alot more cheery about this trip, now this will be fun and adventurous you will see.

Toon Lizzie: Right, Fun......adventurous at an old broken down tourist museum in the middle of NOWHERE!

Lizzie: *sigh* right......fun.

Miranda: Yeah lets get our bags.

- Gordo looks around -

Gordo: ya know, it doesnt actually look like the pictures from the internet.

Lizzie: Told ya.

*A tall young man comes up*

Lizzie: Face it, Miranda, A+ or not, nothing interesting is gonna happen!

Jay: Hi my name is Jay, and Ill be your tour guide for today.

Toon Lizzie: Hmm....wait....i was wrong!

Miranda: omgosh hes a totall hottie, hes almost hotter than Ethan!

Gordo: here we go........

Mr. Dig: everyone please draw attention to Jay Parkers here, he is our young tour guide. - all the girls look at him in aw -

Jay: uh...yeah....so guys if you see that big old white sorta abandond lookin buildin o'vr there, thats well Harris Museum.

Gordo: THATS HARRIS MUSEUM?! OKAY THIS PLACE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE THE WEBSite!

Jay: Yeah.uh , that website was actually made like....20 years ago. 

Gordo: Oh , now I see.

Mr. Dig: Told ya there wasno stores.

Lizzie: oh yip.

- Jay walks up to Lizzie -

Jay: well yeah not the funnest place to be, I guess beats being in History class.

Lizzie: Actually I almost want to be in history class.

Jay: Well there arent exactly NO stores, there are some about a mile an a half up road.

Lizzie: great, but we have to stay with the group its a class field trip.

Jay: Oh one of those, well oh I forgot to into myself. My name is Jay Parkers and I live about west 4 miles from here in Calabary Town.

Lizzie: *smiles* Im Lizzie McGuire, I..."we" live about 50 miles SOUTh from here.

Jay: ah..the city life huh? Its actually not that bad here, well I mean HERE over all, Harris Museum may not be great on the outside but the historical landmarks and stuff is real cool just give it a chance.

Miranda: Yeah, Lizzie give it a chance!.....Uh...oh and IM Miranda and this is Gordo.

Gordo: hey

Jay: Nice to meet you all, well hope your stays wont be TOO bad.

Miranda: That reminds me Lizzie, where are we staying?

Lizzie: hmm....?

*walks up to Mr. Dig*

Lizzie: Uh.....Mr. Dig? 

Mr. Dig: Why yes Ms. McGuire?

Lizzie: Where exactly are we sleeping? For 2 whole days?!

Mr. Dig: Uh.....well I didnt want to have to tell you kids now but.... *points to a really country lookin cabin* Harris Cabins! 

Lizzie:(looks at the cabin) Uh.....it looks sorta, well.....spooky.

Mr. Dig: Theres nothing wrong with a little spook, plus this was the only place we could afford.

Lizzie: I see.

LIzzie(to Miranda and Gordo) Well.......looks like its Harris Cabins(wolf howling)

Miranda: *shiver* looks kinda spooky and its still light out.

Mr. Dig: Okay everyone time to go to the museum! WHOO HOO!

Lizzie: Oh yay, the fun, just wont stop.

- Lizzie doesnt notice a vine on the ground to the tree - 

Lizzie: ahhhhhh! - trips -

Everyone laughing.

Mr. Dig: Oooh! Are you alright?

Lizzie: Ugh....couldnt be better Mr. Dig!

Mr. Dig: Well alright, please do, watch out for the vines and twigs.

Kate: well well well, Lizzie, have a nice TRIP?

LIzzie: Kate, its not the time.

Kate: Well me and ETHAN are having a great time just talking.

Miranda: well great for you Kate.

Kate: ugh....loser!

Miranda: whatever!

- Lizzie notices something odd while she is on the floor -

*behind the old museum she sees what happens to be a very large gate.*

Lizzie: hey Guys, do you see that?

Gordo: see what?

Miranda: yeah? oh you mean that great big white thing?! its the museum.....go figure! lol

Lizzie: no miranda I mean that gate behind the museum.

Miranda: What...GATE?

Lizzie-Realizes you cant see it unless you are on the ground and doesnt see how anyone can get to there. -

Lizzie: okay get on the floor.

MirandaL: what?!

Lizzie: hurry! 

Gordo: uh...okay.....- miranda and gordo both get on the floor -

Gordo: okay.....what now?

Lizzie: look straight and tilt your head....isnt that a gate?

Gordo: whoah, thats impossible, how do you get to it? 

Miranda: maybe its just gate broken off or something and were seeing it wrong.

Lizzie: how are we seeing it wrong? its a gate! and its on tight.

Gordo: very odd....

(Kate sees them on the ground)

Kate: Okay do you losers see something interesting about this tree?

all: uh...oh..no, just all clumsy, yeah clumsy.

Kate: right....whatever.

- Miranda put her hand on the ground -

Miranda: ow!

Lizzie: what?

Miranda: ow something poked my hand.

- they see a white piece of triangle pointy thing.

Gordo: Uh...(tries to pick it up) *grunts* it wont ....come....OUT.

Lizzie: here here, lemme try......*giving on her strenth* sheesh! what is this? 

Mr. Dig: Ms, McGuire, Ms. Sanchez, and Mr. Gordon, is there something interesting about the ground?

All: uh...no..sorry....

Lizzie: Uh...well its just a...

MIranda: I

Gordo: Yes, Miranda.....uh...she stepped on a..

Lizzie: piece of glass.

miranda: yeah...oww...its okay it was just poking me,

Mr. Dig: Well it doesnt take that long to get up.

Lizzie: Oh! well thats because while she got poked..

Gordo: She accidentally pushed me.......

Miranda: And I dropped my....RING! my ring...my grandmothers ring! I have to find it!

Mr. Dig: uh....alright, well Im giving you 5 min, you guys have to be more careful. Hurry up then

Kate: uh so like the losers to hold everythingup.

Larry: Whats this? My fair mistress in dispair?

Kate: LArry?

Larry: yes katE?

Kate: GO AWAY.

Larry: Right...(roar)  
Lizzie: okay, lets try to dig it out.

- using their hands, feet and twig they all try to quickly pull the mysterious white things out -

Gordo: Got it! Its.its.....a....SIGN....

MirandaL a-a sign?

Lizzie: well whats it say?

Gordo: it says, *trying to wipe the dust off the sign * I think it says Harris Museum.

Miranda: no...wait....no it doesnt. It says....Harris M.M-Ma-

Lizzie: Harris MANSION!

all: Whoah!

Gordo: Theres a mansion? It seems like this wasnt buried due to oldness it seems like some one deliberatly buried it.

LIzie: yeah it does.

- Kate from far away hears Lizzie shout Harris Mansion -

Kate: hmm......Ethan, Tudgmend, keep a good eye on McGuire.

(Scene in the Museum)

Mr. Dig: Well if you look on your left looks like theres some old ancient.....stuff.

Kid: Hey wheres the tour guide?

Kids: (all) yeah.?

Mr. Dig: Well.....uh....he was there a minute ago.

MIranda: D-Did you hear that?! The tour guide dissapeared! I knew it! this place is like probley built over a cemetary or something!

(Making Lizzie feel really scared)

Lizzie: Miranda! Your being a little silly.

Miranda: Oh yeah well dont get mad when at the night we get ghostly visitors.

Animated Lizzie: Ghostly visitors? Hmm.......maybe Miranda could be right.....wait what am I saying? Ghosts? hahha..

Gordo: Well speaking of creapy things......What about that gate? LIzzie, you know theres something over there. Omgosh Lizzie? The sign! What better thing is in front a mansion then a great big gate!

Lizzie: Gordo, Im as suspiscious as you are. And you do make a point, that mansion has to be around here somwhere

Animated Lizzie: And scared as Miranda.

LIzzie: But I mean how are we gonna get through it? Craw under that tree thing?

Gordo:(smiles)

Lizzie: no, gordo we cant, some things are just meant to be undiscovered. Besides its just a gate! I bet you it is just some kind of of.....contruction zone or something.

Gordo:......Right.

Mr. Dig: Uh.....(clears throat) OKay, I cant seem to find anyone here.

Kid: Does that mean we get to go back home?

Mr. Dig: No, we spent our money on the motels already

Gordo: Oh you mean those cabins?

Mr. Dig: Persicly Mr. Gordon. Well I guess for now we could get a little bite to eat, Im sure you kids all worked up an apitite.

Lizzie: Um....Where is there a place to eat?

Mr. Dig: Well the tour guide, before he dissapeared, told us there were markets and stores about 2 miles up, okay, everyone aboard the bus!

(All the Kids going back on teh bus, Lizzie and Miranda are about to go but Gordo pulls them aside)

Lizzie: Gordo! 

Gordo: Cmon Lizzie! I know you want to go over there!

Lizzie: Gordo....We have been through this! Im sure there is NOTHING over there.

(Lizzies cell phone rings)

Miranda: uh....whos phone?

Lizzie: Oh my mom gave me a spair phone just in case.

Lizzie:(takes the phone out of her bag and click on it,) Hello?

Jo: Lizzie?

Lizzie: yeah mom.

Jo: Well sweetie are you enjoying your trip?

Lizzie: Well mom weve only been here for like 20min

Jo: Well I just wanted to call you and make sure that your doing good.

Lizzie: Okay mom. Im doing fine. Its JUST a field trip.

Mr. Dig: Mr. Gordon, Ms. McGuire, and Ms. Sanchez? Why are we standing here? Lets go! Chop chop!

Gordo: actually Mr. Dig, is it okay if we just check out the Museum?

Mr. Dig: oh no no no, Im sorry Gordo I cant let you 3 just stay here withougt a chaperone.

Gordo: but Mr. Dig, theres no one here and we just want to check out the gate.

(Mr. Dig looks at Gordo with a suspisious eye)

Mr. Dig: A gate? What gate?

(miranda looks in confusement and quickley comes to his rescue)

Miranda: uh..uh....Gordo mean the gateway. Yes.the gateway! He researched online about this museum having an old first built gateway computer!

Mr. Dig: Oh...did you now, well Mr. Gordon Im quite impressed, well.......

Gordo: PLease MR. Dig I just want to further know this place besides if I want to become a director someday I might as well start now! Yea! I documentary on this museum! 

Mr. Dig: Well.....I suppose the tour guide will come back and besides you kids are pretty much not kids anymore, so Im giving you 3 the resposibility of taking care of yourselves, we wont be back long, wont you guys be hungry? Ill tell you what, Ill bring a little extra something back for you guys.

Gordo: Thanks Mr. Dig

(Mr Dig looks at them like hes waiting for somethin)

Miranda: Umm....did you forget something?

Mr. Dig: No. You guys did. I need some money!

All: Oh!..oh.(miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo all get their money)

Mr. Dig(counts ther money and smiles.) Thanks, now Ms. McGuire has a cell phone I will give you my number in case of an emergency,(gets out a piece of paper and writes his number) Okay? well you kids, Im trusting you.

Gordo: Got it Mr. Dig.

Lizzie: yeah..yeah....Got it.

(Mr. Dig walks over to the bus and is about to leave)

Lizzie: I cannot believe Mr. Dig just let us stay here! 

Gordo: Hes a pretty cool guy! Now........

(Its getting a little darker about 6 o clock or so)

(time passes by as Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda try and dig there way through the tiny crack so they can get to the gate)

(Finally they are out)

Lizzie(Lizzie, and Gordo, and Miranda all stand behind a HUGE, BLACk, GATE.)

Lizzie: OMGosh.....what is this?

Gordo: A gate.....a BIG gate....

(But what they didnt see what whats behind the gate......a hugs black mansion.)

Miranda: Okay....lets go back!

(Lizzie grabs Miranda)

Lizzie: Miranda! We came here not for nothing. Its kinda cool

Gordo: Okay, lets go in.

Lizzie&Mrianda: WHAT?!

Lizzie: Okay Gordo I said I would look around it, I didnt think Harris mansion was here, I guess (looking at a hole in the ground) Seems like this is where the sign was taken out, and IM not going in there, you cant make me.

Toon Lizzie: Maybe Miranda was right.....I need to stop doubting her)

(Gordo pulls Lizzie: cmon Miranda!

Miranda: NO! NO NO! Iveseen all the scooby doo episodes and clearly some mummy, ghost, or knight of the dead is always lurking, Im not going in there!

(The next scene shows Miranda, Lizie, and Gordo all on the front porch of the mansion)

Miranda: Guys, its getting darker outside, lets just go!

Lizzie: Yeah Miranda is right Gordo. Mr. Dig is coming back soon.

Gordo: So lets hurry up and check it out(gets out his camcorder) Lights camera action!

Lizzie: Gordo! This isnt a scene they built for a movie this is a real life mansion and you dont know whats lurking in there!

Gordo: yeah like Mirandas ghost story?

Gordo: (opens the door) Just our luck! Its not locked!

Toon Lizzie: Luck? I dont call it luck. Luck is ending up getting an A on a test you guessed all the answers on. And that hasnt happened either.

(All three of them go in Lizzie and Miranda are sorta scared but now Lizzie knows that Miranda was right.)(Suddenly the door shuts behind them. Lizzie notices that the room was getting darker. Lizzie; Okay, before we go any further mr. ghost buster, can we please find a light switch? Gordo: Okay, hold on.(There is some light from Gordos Camcorder, its almost like a head light) Gordo: Gosh....man this place is OLD.....cob webs and dust...its GREAT! Miranda: No Gordo! Its not great, its creapy! (All the sudden Gordos Lights go out*the camera lights lol* Gordo: uH....Uh oh. Lizzie: AAAAHhhh Gordo what happened to the lights? Mrianda: OMG its dark in here (The three all walk on and now even Gordo is a little nervous. Gordo: Looks its okay dont panic theres gotta be a light switch. Gordo is walking on when he notices a figure slightly in the dark, tall, figure with long hair. Gordo: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! The figure screams back....Pretty soon everytone was screaming. 


	2. The Night In The Mansion

Part 2: Night in the mansion

All: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

(Lizzie in spite of screaming finds a light switch by accident and switches it on, the room is suddenly lit up with a bright light and everyone is visibe)

Miranda: LARRY?

Gordo: ETHAN?

Lizzie: ugh...KATE?

All: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?

Kate: We would like to know the same?

Lizzie: Wiat how did you find out about this place?

Kate: Well Lizzie we knew there was something up with you guys, there always is, and plus, we saw you and followed you.

Lizzie: Well how come you guys got here first?

Larry: Maybe because you guys were scared and wouldnt go in?

(kinda chuckles kate and larry)

(They all look at Ethan, he looks clueless)

Ethan: I thought it was that mystery party thing again

Lizzie: Look, lets just get out of here, we can explore here tomorow morning okay?

All: I guess

(lizzie walks over to the huge entrance door but....it wont open, she tries to switch the lock over and it still wont open, now Lizzie is horrified.Lizzie: *grunting to open it*

Kate: McGuire just open it! Stop trying to be stupid!

Miranda: Shes not trying to!

Lizzie: ugh.Miranda!

Miranda: Well I mean shes not trying to be stupid, I mean it really is stuck!

Kate: What?! You mean I have to be stuck in this creapy old mansion with YOu 3? 

Lizzie: Look Kate, its not our fault you guys had to tag along! But at least there is 6 of us, the more people the less creapier.

Larry: Not if the people are.....deaad.....

Miranda(Hits Larry with her purse) 

Larry: Ow. Well at least Im stuck in a mansion with you. Miranda. *wink wink*

Miranda: LARRY....Im only gonna say this once, dont ever wink again......ThNKA YOU.

Larry: Sorry about that precious

(Miranda gives Larry a really disgusted look)

Lizzie: Okay you guys its not funny so we have to find a way to get this stupid door open!

Kate: Look dont look at me! If you werent being so sneaky Lizzie McGuire we wouldnt have been in this mess in the first place!

Lizzie: Look Im not that one that followed you!

(Everyone starts arguing with eachother)

Gordo: People.

(Still arguing)

Gordo: Yo hello?

(Still......)

Gordo:(Yells) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
(everyone shuts up)

Lizzie: Gordo, what!?!

Gordo: Okay this is no ones fault lets just find a way to get out of here.

(Time goes by and nothing happens)

Miranda: Okay, its almost 7pm! Were in so much trouble!

Lizzie: Calm down Miranda I have the cell phone, Ill just tell Mr. Dig that me, Gordo, you and everyone else went to the...the...bathroom okay?

Everyone: *mumbles a little* OKAY.

Kate: Look mcguire, as much as I DONT want to be here with YOU and your little loser friends, we have to spend the night together here. Reality check it is....(looks at her watch) 8 o clock!

Lizzie:(puts the phone down by her side) 8 o clock! WHAT?! Kate your watch has to be wrong! - Looks at kates watch -

Toon Lizzie: Okay calm down, mcGuire you can think of something................errr! Nothing!

LIzzie: look, Mr. Dig is a very rational, calm guy, he will think of an explantion without panic.

(Scene changes to Mr. Dig......biting his nails)

Mr. Dig: Where are they? Wha-where could they be? Ahhh.....I take them on a field trip and this is how they repay me! - panicing and pacing around -

(back to Lizzie and everyone)

- Everyone sitting down in distraught -

Gordo: okay look Lizzie, Kate is right, we are gonna be busted!

Lizzie: Gordo kate never said we were gonna be busted.

Gordo: Lizzie.....its 8 o clock at night......its dark out and Mr. Dig doesnt know where we are.......you have a cell phone in your hand..........you have had it since we got here......WHY wont you use it!

Lizzie: Gordo.......I may be blonde but Im not DUMB, of course Ive tried to call Mr. Dig, the phone keeps saying that the service is out of reach.

Gordo: Okay thats impossible the museum grounds is RIGHT there out those doors (Gordo points at the huge doors of the mansion) I mean even though we are in a building and as cheap as that phone may be, service can NOT be that bad.

toon Lizzie: well tell the phone that!

Lizzie:*sighs* look....everyone......*big sigh* Kate is right........we are gonna have to spend the night here........theres no other way....

Miranda: Sus-spend the night! HERE?!

Lizzie: Where else....MIRANDA!?! I mean we cant just stay up all night! 

Miranda: No! No no no! Im not sleeping in this creapy mansion! 

Larry(Larry Looks in worry) Uh.....guys......

Lizzie: what? What is it Larry?

Larry: Do you guys see what I see?*Larry looking at the ceiling*

- everyone else looks up to see what he is looking at -

Miranda: uh.....I dont see it.

Larry: No....look at the chandeliers.

Ethan: whoah.....its like.......getting dimmer..

- everyone looks at ethan in awe -

Toon Lizzie: Wow! Did Ethan use a smart term? dimmer..he amazes me every time!

Kate: Omgosh! Its getting darker......someone get the lights brighter!

Lizzie: Dont panic! Maybe the lights are busted.......i mean this looks like an old house the bulbs probley havent changed in a long time.

Gordo: Maybe it means lights out.

Miranda: Or maybe a ghost is doing that - hold tightly to Lizzie and Gordos arms -

- The lights all the sudden get bright -

Toon Lizzie: Whoah!......Someone but the sun on! hmm....I could get a tan! 

Miranda: Okay.....that! was freaky!

Larry: Miranda.....i always knew you had some kind of X-men power of some sort....raarr - looks at Miranda in that way he always does -

Miranda: okay.....now......your SCARING me.

Lizzie: - stares at a picture with a family -

Lizzie: hey...guys look at this photo. Its kinda nice.

Miranda: Its kinda freaky.

Lizzie: It was a family. I wonder if they still own this place?

Gordo(dusting off dust on the couch) Obviously not.

(Kate picks up an old newspaper article by the fire place. She starts to read it out loud)

Kate: Hey listen to this......._"In 1889, Barry and Martha Wilson were burned for false document on witchcraft. Their kids, Gerald and Missy Wilson were sent to foster parents. Missy the oldest one had dissapeard and Gerald Wilson the youngest had been claimed to have ran away back to their home." _Okay thats weird.

Lizzie: Oh my gosh!

Everyone: What? what is it?

Lizzie: Hear this! I found another article in the Calabary Daily Newspaper.....16 Year old Jay Parker is found dead, police say the boy deliberatly shot himself.

Miranda: aww...thats sad.

Gordo: Okay......very very tragic.

Lizzie: no.....but are you guys like unaware?! Jay Parker?! That was the name of our tour guide!

All look at eachother

Kate: okay stop! Your freaking me out! This happened today?

Lizzie: no! Why would it be in here? The date is 1901 April 5th.

Gordo: HEy ga-guys......you do know its April 5th TODAY right?

Miranda-Scared and takes the paper away from Lizzie...reads on....."Jay Parker, a local town boy had been rumores to say....tha...t he may have had his name changed.

Miranda stares at the family photo looks closer and sees that the little boy has a big resemblence to the tour guide guy.

Miranda: Do you think? Jay is the same person as Gerald wilson?

Gordo: Maybe....

Lizzie: But that still doesnt make any sence. What does hehave to do with anything?

Gordo: i dont know but you guys do notice something right?

Lizzie: Yeah that we are STILL in here!

Gordo: no. Kate read that the boy ran away in 1889 right?

Kate; yeah...

Gordo: Okay, the one Lizzie read says Jay Parker killed himself and the date was 1901....

miranda: Okay.....so? Im not following? 

Lizzie: Yeah me neither.

Larry: The dates, subtract 1901 by 1889 and what do you get!

lizzie: uh.......

Miranda: * counting to herself *

Ethan: 16!

All: look at ethan again weirdly

Larry: uh....right...

Lizzie: OH! I get it! Jay said he was 16! and whoah....odd coincidence

Gordo: Maybe its not a coincidence.

An Opening

Lizzie is pacing around and trying to think of something.

Gordo: Lizzie! Will you stop with the pacing! Your making me nervous as it is.

Toon Lizzie: Yeah well try being trapped inside of a creapy mansion far from home and your teacher has no idea where you are! Try that Mr. I think I know everything!

Gordo: You know Im worried too. We all are. We are all in here and in the same trouble as you are.

Toon Lizzie: Oh....heehee I forgot the minor detail that you are here! L-lets just WALK away.

Kate: okay heres the plan, we look for a backdoor and lets get out of this creapoland!

Lizzie: Okay but we have to split up.

Miranda: SCOOBY DOO! *nervously* No, because Shaggy and Scooby always split up and end up finding the ghost!

Lizzie: Well this is us Miranda! Nobody in particular is either a shaggy or scooby. Okay theres 6 of us, this mansion is pretty big and who knows what we will find! We have to split up in 3 's but in this case we need to split up in 2's

Kate: What?! Why?!

Miranda: yeah I agree with K-K-KATE! on that one! Look the more the marrier?

Lizzie: I know Miranda but........see in places like these there should be the max of 2 people because having an odd number someone is always left missing so having just 2 people you know who to look out for. So......pick a partner! 

- everyone looks around not knowing who to choose -

Kate: uh....I CHOOSE ETHAN!  
EThan is asleep on the couch

(kate goes up to Ethans face)

Kate: ETHAN!!!

Ethan: huh! What?! Wheres the fire? Are we home yet?

Toon Lizzie: YUP thats good ol ethan, never clued in to anything.

Lizzie and Gordo look at eachother.

Gordo: uh...s-so....who are you going to pick?

Lizzie: uh...I dunno Gordo. I mean I dont want to leave Miranda out but I dont want to leave you out either.

Larry: Hey Gordo, how bout partnering with me? Huh?

Gordo: Why are you asking me to be your partner?

Larry: uh well......Miranda didnt want to go with me and unless Lizzie wants to go with me?

Lizzie: Why not larry? Your a smart guy.

Miranda: Uh....Gordo do you want to be partners with me?

Gordo: *looks at lizzie* huh? Sure miranda! 

Kate: Okay now that we are all ...buddied up, how are we going to find eachother? We would just get lost! Its a 3 people group, how would we find eachther?

Miranda: yeah i say go with plan A....and simply lets go together!

Lizzie: Okay, well......i guess thats a good point. But heres the thing keep the partner you have so you will know who YOU have to keep an eye on that way we dont all have to worry about where everyone is just focus on your partner.

Gordo: - To Miranda - Man, Lizzie is so clever. She would make a really good detective.

Miranda looks at Gordo funny.

Miranda: You know Gordo, you guys never did tell me how it was like the last day of school. 

Gordo: Yeah we did. It was boring. Everyone getting teary and signing yearbooks, and..... (miranda cuts him off)

Miranda: N-no, I know that, I mean.....what happened with you two?

Gordo: W-w-who? Me and Lizzie?

Miranda: Yeah I mean I saw that picture and.......

Gordo: oh.....well Lizzie was telling me that she was just glad that we could all go to high school together and the peck on the cheek? Its just a friendly thanks.

Miranda: ahmm....

Gordo: What? You think theres more to it?

Miranda: You know Gordo, Lizzies a really cool person, perfect to go out with, I mean just ask Ronnie. I mean and Larry. She would make the perfect girlfriend.

(Lizzie secretley hears their conversation)

Gordo: yeah....she would. But Miranda, I mean Lizzie is my best friend. I mean she is my BEST FRIEND Ive known her since we were babies and I just feel as if its my duty to be her friend, ya know? Not her boyfriend. 

Toon Lizzie: Good, because I feel the same! uh........dont I? hmm.......

Miranda: Yeah, well you know Gordo its okay if you and Lizie want to experience with it? Ya know I back you two up completely 100%

Gordo: Thanks Miranda, your a really good friend. You know. I mean I personally thought the fact that me and Lizzie would ever go out would be rediculous. But also........I always thought of what you would think? 

Miranda: Why would you care what I thought?

Gordo: Well, I dont know for as long I have known you, and Lizzie, its like, its always been The 3 amigos, The 3 musketeers, The Fabolous 3!

miranda: I dont remember that one. *smirks*

Gordo: *sigh* yeah well I just wanted to add that one. - they laugh a lil bit -

Miranda: Okay so we have been that? So what? What does being 3 best friends have anything to going out with Lizzie and feeling weird about me?

Gordo: WEll see your missing the point.

Miranda: umm...okay? And the point is?

Gordo: Well......I thought you would feel like it was no longer the 3 of us, and feel left out, and neither me or Lizzie would want that.

Miranda: Oh....so your saying that you two DID actually have some thing for eachother?

Gordo: (takes a deep breath) Okay, its like, I dont know, I always liked Lizzie, I mean as a friend. but sometimes I get these messeges in my head that I should go out with her. It may not be understandable now, but its hard to explain.

Larry: lizzie whats wrong? (Larry seeing that Lizzie is peaking behind the crack of a door)

Lizzie: uh.huh? oh heyLarry, sorry. Just......I-I...uh.....Just.....

Larry: Seeing waht Miranda and Gordo are talking about?

Lizzie: uh...yeah..kinda seems that way doesn it? *chuckles*

Toon Lizzie: Smooth mcGuire, real smooth.

Larry: Look I know that Gordo has this.....THING with you. And I mean I can see why your a really cool person Lizzie, but what do you think of Miranda? I mean dont you think she will feel left out?

Lizzie: Why are you so concerned Larry? I mean , your worrying more than i am! lol

Larry: I mean for as long as I have known all of you guys, its like you seem to all be just THE 3! something.

Toon Lizzie: Okay was Larry listening to their conversation too? Or is he really just thinking of this? Weird.

Larry: And I mean I wish that i could have miranda as a girlfriend but I know she doesnt find me attractive enough and probley not her type. But it would be nice. I mean I got to go out with you, and It was really cool. 

Lizzie: So....? Whats your point? you want to go out with Miranda and you want me to ask her?

Larry: no, but Im trying to point it out? I mean do you and Gordo really think you can out with eachother without leaving Miranda out?

Lizzie: Larry. Who said we were going out?

Larry looks at Lizzie.

Lizzie: *takes a deep breath* well.......I was talking to Gordo the other day, and we wanted to TRY what it would be like? I mean I dont wan this going out thing ruin our friendshiip. So Im really confused.

Kate: Okay, this isnt working Lizzie! What are we going to do? There isnt a window withought a lock or a backdoor that wont budge!

Lizzie looks at gordo and is confused. Lizzie to kate: I dont know.

Kate: Well thats what I get for trusting you McGuire! Time for plan C!

Lizzie: And whats that?

Kate: Im thinking of it.

Lizzie: - under her breath - : Right.....

*Scene back to Gordo and Miranda*

GORDO: *sigh* I dont know. Whatever happens happens right?

*Suddenly a door cracks and the lights go out. everyone screams. Then a ghostly figure comes out*

Toon Lizzie: Wake up wake up! I knew I shouldnt have watched those scary movies!

Ghost: GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Lizzie: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

*Gordo grabs Lizzie hands and runs out with the rest of the guys*

Kate: AAAAHHHHHHH! Wha-what do you want?!!!!

Ghost: I WANT YOU TO GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!

Miranda: Okay sir, uh.....Mr. Ghost sir!

*Everyone is terrified* *Lizzie looks at the ghost and he looks familiar*

Lizzie: OMGosh! Your Jay!

Ghost: LOOK YOU HAVE TO GET OUT! I DONT MEAN TO SCARE YOU! GET OUT HURRY WHILE YOU CAN! IM GIVING YOU A FRIENDLY WARNING!

Lizzie: What? your....your.....

Toon Lizzie: WAKE UP WAKE UP! 

Lizzie: A.....a.......a.....GHOST?!

Ghost: ITS A LONG STORY I CANT EXPLAIN GET OUT!

Larry: Lets not try to make this guy mad! 

Miranda: But how do we get out?! If we could get out we would have gotten out earlier!

*Suddenly the Doors slam open*

Ghost: THERE.....NOW GO!

Toon Lizzie: Oh yeah...now he does that.

Gordo: Uh why couldnt you scare us like 3 hours earlier and do that?

GHost: Sorry, MY CLOCKS ARE WRONG.

GORDO: huh?

Toon Lizzie: Oh and now the ghost has humor..........this is so typical.

EVERYONE LEAVES AND RUNS OUT UNTILL THEY GET TO THE GATE.

Lizzie: *out of breath* okay.....what we just saw wasnt a dream was it?

*Suddenly the house collapses into little pieces*

Lizzie: Omgosh! 

Miranda: he..he was trying to warn us

Lizzie: *smiling* Yeah......I still wonder what happened?

Gordo: *notices he still has Lizzies hand* "Look Lizzie, I dont know what happened to him, but I want to know what will happen to us. I mean what are we going to do? I cant hide my feelings and you are my best friend. But Miranda and just everything.

Lizzie: I dont know Gordo. Whatever goes....and it doesnt even matter, just promise me something Gordo.

Gordo: What?

Lizzie: No matter what will happen. Promise me that we will be best friends forever (Lizzie- willingly tightening her hands -)

Gordo smilles at Lizzie 

Gordo: Not even a question.

Gordo and Lizzie smile at eachother

Larry walks up to Miranda. Seeing Miranda lok at them

Larry: So.......what do you think abou thtem? you know being together and all?

Miranda: honestly? I think its......great. I mean I couldnt be happier. I have known Lizzie and Gordo for almost all my life! They mean everything to me. Whatever makes them happy. 

Larry: So? Your okay with this.

Miranda: Of course! Why wouldnt I be?

Larry: Your a good person Miranda. I guess you dont really care them going out or whatever then.

Miranda: yeah......

Larry walks away.

Miranda: (to herself) *sighs* But......why do I suddenly feel so alone?

Song-"Loner" by (Me!)

Why Do I feel so alone.

Im tired and lonley and I want to go home.

Why do I feel so stranded.

On this hot desert Island.

Why wont anyone listen to me.

I cant explain it, I just feel so..lonely.

Standing on the edge of the croud.

And Im alone.

Its like Im stranded on an Island.

Cant find my way to shore.

Why wont someone take me in.

Why am I the only one.

Left out out of this croud.

I am a loner.

Alone. alone. Alone. I feel so alone.

Alone. alone. alone. I want to go home.

Oh...oh......why wont the pain stop?

A few days ago, i was feeling just fine.

But whenever I see, the ones who arent Lonley.

It makes me want to..stand out and shout!

I am a loner! I hear them say. I dont know her. 

Im just alone. Wont someone please take me home.

alone. alone.....Im so alone, please take me home.

Where I can be free.


End file.
